The Fabicia Society
''Fabicia Fan Art'' Fabicia1.PNG Fabicia!.png Copy of Anubis.JPG Fabicia23edited.jpg Fabiciacollagedttr.png Fabicia will never die!!.jpg Fabicia has a beautiful soul!!!.jpg Love.jpeg Images.jpg 98ca166a-b546-4307-b445-dba9799c61c4wallpaper.jpg|Collage of Fabicia! 9671e276-ec6b-4972-9d23-177c2863b76dwallpaper.jpg|Fabicia in 'Love' hehe poster_from_postermywall.jpg|Fabicia in Hearts! I just love Collages! ♥ Fabicia loove.jpg Fabicia Power.jpg Fabicia is Approved.jpg|Fabicia Approved! ♥ haha Fabicia pic for ya lovers out there .jpg Fabicia'sPicnic.jpg Fabicia@Love.jpg Fabicia awww.jpg The Fabicia love!.jpg Fabicia101.jpg ''♫Fabicia Songs♫'' Wouldn't Change a Thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas★ Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis★ I Don't Wanna Know by Fleetwood Mac/Glee Cast★★ Tell Me That You Love Me by Victorious Cast★ Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato/Glee Cast★★ Before the Storm by Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus★ On the Line by Demi Lovato feat. Jonas Brothers★ Cheer me up by Victorious Cast★ Beautiful Soul by Jesse Mcartney Die In Your Arms by Justin Bieber Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne Didn't mean it by Jasmine Villegas Just a friend by Jasmine Villegas You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift Short Fabicia fan made songs #Us: We have found a place for us, We found each other. We can't leave, We can't leave each other. I will always be there for you and you will always be there for me. We can't stop staring at each other, We don't even know how we feel about each other, but I now that I would never ever ever leave your side and you know that you will never ever leave my side. Nothing can break us apart. Our hearts know how we feel but we don't we can't even tell if we like like each other but I hope we find out soon, but were always there for each other so lets stick with that now. #People's Opinion, Our Opinion: People assume we are just friends. People assume we'll only be friends. But I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. And I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. Some say love is a weapon, so I'll call you my sword. We will be side by side, and we can win this war. Because I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. And I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. If you ever fall, you know I'll pick you up. I'll let you sleep in my arms, and lean on my shoulder. Because I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. We'll be forever a couple. We'll be forever Fabicia! ♥ #The Day to Reveal: It's the day I'm going to tell you, to tell you, that I found my feelings for you, for you. I've been waiting forever to be alone with you, to tell you, to tell you,There's nothing that's going to stop me, here it goes, I've been in love with you Fabian, I know you love Nina, But my heart pounds when I'm ever involved with you. *Music*......Patricia I don't love Nina, Nina,I've been wanting to tell you, to tell you that my heart stops when I see you, see you, I think I love you, I love *together* Then lets be together until we die liet everything aside, I love you, I love youuuuuuuuuuuuu, I will never do anything to hurt you, to hurt you, lets be together till we die and let everything..... Asideeee.....*Fabicia Kiss* <3 ''Fabicia Quotes'' Category:Pairing Societies